Little Things Matter
by everythingella
Summary: Collection of little moments from Harry's childhood... light lily/james sirius/marlene pairings- set with the marauder time period but goes through harry's years at hogwarts (AU) with short stories (if lily and james lived)


It was a normal day in Godric's Hollow… well, as normal as any day was during the war. Sirius walked up to the Potters' little cottage, feeling the sunshine on his back. He knocked on the door, and an exasperated Lily Potter opened it, one arm around Harry. "Harry, sweetie, I told you, Daddy can't take you outside to fly anymore. There's a bad wizard out there trying to take you away from us, and you don't want that, do you?"

Harry shook his head solemnly, before turning his attention to the man standing in the doorway. A smile lit his face as he recognized who it was.

"Unc'l Paddy!" Sirius pulled his godson into a bear hug, tousling his messy black hair- just like his father's, it was.

He pulled out his wand and started levitating the little boy, who laughed with amusement as he floated onto the couch resting in Lily and James' living room.

"Guess what, Harry?" Sirius beamed, "Uncle Paddy brought presents!"

Lily smiled at him. "Sirius, you shouldn't have," She said as she followed her husband's best friend into the living room.

"Lily, an energetic little wizard like Harry can't be kept inside playing with dolls all day. I just brought him a toy to keep him happy." Sirius produced a long package wrapped in brown paper and gave it to Harry, who, up to this point, had been watching the two adults interact with wide green eyes.

He looked down at the gift gleefully and tore through the wrapping with the chubby hands and enthusiasm of a one-year-old who had been bored for far too long. Harry pulled out a mini racing broom, fit right to his size. "Just like Daddy's!" He exclaimed, jumping down from his spot on the couch and laying the broom on the ground.

With a look of intense concentration in his eye, Harry looked down at the broom, held his hand out just as he had watched countless older children do, and said, in a firm voice, "Up!"

The broom flew into his little hand, and a broad smile appeared on his face. Just then, James walked into the room, and grinned as he watched his son hold his very first broom. He walked over to Harry, ruffled his hair, and said, "Good job there mate, you're going to be a natural, just like Daddy. Now, swing your leg around the broom and kick off."

Harry did just as his father told him, after all his Daddy did know almost everything in the world (his mother was the sole person who knew everything, because even Daddy was wrong sometimes) and slowly rose into the air. A smirk Lily Potter knew all too well, the smirk James Potter never failed to give her every time he saw her for as long as she'd known him, appeared on the little boy's face, and as Sirius and James exchanged looks, both knowing what that smirk meant. They started clapping as Harry raced around the room, a foot above everyone's heads, his grand adventure on the broom only ending when he managed to knock over a lamp and scare the death out of the cat, the grin on his face only getting bigger as he achieved the mischief he had been seeking.

Lily rushed to clean up the broken lamp, while Sirius ran over to Harry, picked him up, and ruffled his hair. "Mini Prongs, if you're half as bad as your father, we'll expect a letter from McGonagall no later than the end of September during your first year at Hogwarts." Little Harry giggled, as James grabbed Harry from Sirius and Lily stood up and started reprimanding Sirius about "ruining her son from an early age," but not without a smile on her face.

"As long as he doesn't fall hopelessly in love with an innocent redhead and endlessly torture her until he finally grows up enough for her to agree to go on a date with him, I will have achieved all I want in my son." Lily laughed, shaking her head at her husband's antics.

"Lily-bean, we all knew you would accept his proposition of love someday," Sirius laughed, spinning her around the room.

"As I recall, Padfoot, you were the one who told me to 'get to the bloody point and shag her already; the only thing you're going to get out of her is a few hexes and some bloody good hate sex.'" James rubbed his nose against Harry, bouncing his son up and down in his arms.

"I still believe you two had a great shag from all that lust coming from the hatred you so obviously shared." Sirius grinned as Lily's face turned beet red.

"Black, you better stay out of my sex life, or Marlene's going to hear about how you accidentally broke her favorite necklace and tried to replicate it without much luck and that's why it hasn't felt the same since." Lily smirked at him as he scrambled to come up with a good comeback.

"Did Unc'l Paddy do something bad to Auntie Mar?" Harry asked his mother with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh, Unc'l Paddy's done plenty of naughty things to Auntie Mar," Sirius snickered, as James covered Harry's ears and Lily coughed, "Wanker."

"Padfoot, I already told you, at least wait till he's been through a girl or two to release your rather extensive knowledge of the female body and the act of intercourse onto his innocent mind."

James gave Sirius a look, and Sirius just smirked and said, "I prefer it to be called 'Padfoot the Sex God's Guide to Shagging Girls.'"

Lily reached over and slapped him as James uncovered Harry's ears. Harry looked up at his father and asked, "Daddy, what is shagging? Can Unc'l Paddy teach me how to do it?"

As James and Sirius broke down in fits of laughter, Lily snatched Harry from her husband's arms and whisked him out of the room, murmuring something about naptime in his ear.


End file.
